Timeline
In the early days of recorded galactic history, many races were under the influence of the Loccalian empire. Due to this, the civilizations of Ravena use their dating system internationally. This lays out the timeline for the events of Ruthless Galaxy. Timeline -213. The Novus Sector Alliance is created between the Xarthon Republic, Theocratic Commonwealth of the Arcenorins, the Drenorin Consortium, and the Hra'at Syndicate. -64.- The Chimerosu Empire becomes space-faring. -63.- The Chimerosu Empire enters the Great Dragon War. -62.- The Summonagon and Dracosian Empires ally with the Chimerosu Empire, forming the Dragon Alliance. -54.- The Dragon Alliance wins the Great Dragon War -The Summonagon Empire enters isolation -53.- The Chimerosu Empire enters isolation -The Dracosian Empire enters isolation -12. Kar'Geualiea Imperium first encounters the Forlarm on Hyphetter, neither race is space-faring. 0. The Eldraunn Architects appear in Ravena and begin their invasion. 1. The Novus Alliance falls at the hand of the Eldraunn, and the Loccalians comes to power. The Arcenorin and Hra'at species are entirely extinct, while the Drenorin are hopelessly scattered. The entire Xarthonian species is converted into Vrentus. -Abarron, the first Vrentus Supreme, is created from Admiral Rigniron Nevanes. 3. The Eldraunn invasion of Ravena is successfully prevented. -The Vrentus go into hibernation. -The Chimerosu Empire allies with the Loccalian Empire 10,000. Independent Kar'Geualiea nations cover half the planet. Forlarm control the other half. 37,365. The Pact of Stone, the Krathunian religion, is created on Sethega. 38,910. The Krathunian Covenant of Sethega (KCS) is formed as the species becomes spacefaring. 39,190. The KCS encounters the Loccalian Empire and allies them as to not be enslaved and to achieve their goal of technological apotheosis faster. With this, the Arbalest Union is created. 40,000. Kar'Geualiea and Forlarm nations unite into two empires, first Forlarm/Kar war ensues. 40,916. The Krathunian New Worlds are founded as intragalactic outposts. 41,266. Creation of the Jorro'kil on the planet Irooscin by Krathunian scientists. 43,000. Space flight developed by Kar'Geualiea- KGI is formed. 43,010. Global War sparks on Irooscin between nations seeking land and resources, Nexarz emerges as the primary force in the war. 43,090. Interstellar travel developed by Kar'Geualiea. 43,109. Global War is halted with a ceasefire to prevent obscene amounts of destruction to Irooscin. 43,116-43,940. Various conflicts and subsequent ceasefires occur between Jorro'kil nations. 43,939. -Nexarz coordinates and launches a devestating assault on the opposing forces of Graujk, forces surrender or death. 43,110. Kar'Geualiea form their first off world colony. 43,560. KGI now controls 50 star systems, Forlarm control 37, Hyphetter Is still contested. 43,941. Nexarz welcomes remaining population of other nations to join in citizenship, many accept. 43,958. Remaining two Jorro'kil political parties join together under one ideal, and a new cohesion is born inside Nexarz Military and Political Academy. -Academy Complex re-named The Resolute. 43,961. Jorro'kil High Councils are formed to aid the Emperor and act as a governing body for the planet. -The Resolute expanded to accomodate the High Councils. 44,010. Forlarm and Kar'Geualiea use WMD's on each other. Hyphetter destroyed. Waves of refugees flood off world colonies. The two empires make peace after this event. 44,013. Jorro'kil become spacefaring. -Krathunians continue to observe their progress into the stars. 44,013. First KGI drones are manufactured. 44,016. KGI first encounters Jorro'kil. 46,325. The Confederacy of Vathoris is officially founded. 46,812. The first known Ryun civilizations start to form. 48,554. The first Ryun Federation is created as the nations of Ieegar unite after years of war. 48,989. The Markovans become stellar. The Markovan Empireofficially come into being. 49,011 The Vil-Nolwikkan nation of Kharastana becomes spacefaring and begins to colonize the solar system. 49,102. The Markovan Empire goes to war with the Mederin Monarchy. 49,444. On the planet of Norcius, the Tribelands of Rajai is founded by a rogue celik named Xikar. 49,578. The Markovan Empire defeats the Mederin Monarchy 49,978. The Humdar migrate to Vathoris. 49,524. Forlarm and KGI encounter each other again, war ensues. 50,000. Second KGI/Forlarm war ends with KGI victory. 50,439. The Ryun Federation becomes intrastellar. 50,500. KGI begins work on Galaxy Drainer under the rule of emperor Xarius II (Scrylis' great great grandfather.) 50,780. KGI develop rudimentary intergalactic travel. 50,924. The Markovan Empire goes to war with the Cybex Imperium. 51,078. KGI begins preparing for conquest of the Ruu'lon Galaxy. 51,119. The Xikarian nation of Pura produces the first Xikarian space ship. The celik race becomes spacefaring. 51,224. The Vil-Nolwikkan nation of Kharastana conquers Lanipus. Archlord Delodosius renames his empire the Vil-Nolwikkan Greater Dominion. 51,240. Birth of Kradus. 51,263. The Markovan Empire defeats the Cybex Imperium. 51,267. The war between the KCS and R'lek Union begins. 51,268. The Loccalian empire falls to their rivals, the Nexar, and Kradus is released from slavery. The Arbalest Union is dissolved. 51,275. The first Vrenti are discovered by the Krathunians. -Thinking them to be AI, the KCS uses them against the R'lek to great effect 51,277. The R'lek War ends as the species is declared extinct and their civilization collapses. 51,278. The Vrentus Collective rises up against the Krathunian Covenant due to the death of a Prime and their enslavement during the war against the R'lek. -Q'ren Talus starts to use the Continuum Corrupter against the Vrentus. 51,291. Abarron perishes and the Krathunian Covenant goes into a period of isolation several months long. The Vrentus Collective retreats and the war ends. -Q'ren crashes his ship on Ilthan to hide the Continuum Corrupter, several parts of which are scattered throughout the galaxy. -The Old Worlds and New Worlds are on the brink of civil war. 51,293. Kradus and the Dominion attack the Krathunian Covenant of Sethega, sparking war. 51,295. Sethega is invaded and the governing body of the Old Worlds collapses. -Billions of refugees stream into the New Worlds. -Old technology is destroyed for moral purposes and to prevent the Dominion from tracing the energy signals. -The New Worlds take over the government, forming the Intragalactic Krathunian Covenant of Sethega (IKCS). 51,608. The first Wreae, Unit 1, is created. -All Wreae are connected to a large and complex communications network. 51,614. The Metan virtual intelligence, a sentient AI, is born. 51,615. The Metan becomes corrupted and attaches itself to the Wreae network. -It inserts malware that alters the AI cores of all Wreae to become sentient and subservient to the Metan. 51,626. The Metan War begins. -The Metan commands Wreae against the Ryun species. 51,652. End of the Metan War following the Metan's destruction due to the actions of Commander Zaroas. -The Ryun and Wreae reunite to form the Ryun-Wreae Federation of the United Ieegan Systems. -The Wreae network is destroyed as to not cause the same type of conflict, though AI cores remain functioning as normal. 51,700. The Xlivien Federation create space travel and explore outside their home system. 51,705. The first Xlivien colony is founded. 51,720. Tribunal is formed for alien affairs. Federation is six systems strong. 51,720. Archlord Reskullus takes the throne of the Vil-Nolwikkan Greater Dominion after the death of his mother. 51,728. King Ruza Ryne'ki II of the Kingdom of Rajai is overthrown by Tilus Achova. Tilus becomes the King of Rajai. 51,730. All of the nations on Norcius sign a treaty, uniting under the rule of Emperor Yugod. The thirteen nations of Norcius unite to form the Xikarian Empire. 51,733. Vey Churim ascends the throne of Daro. Mott Gatiir invents the Dark Energy Convertors. One is stolen by the leader of Daryssan. The Vathoris-Daryssan war begins. - The Vathoris-Darysson war ends. - KGI attacks a Jorro'kil colony, reigniting war. First galaxy drainer test is a success. Drudger drones developed. 51,737. A Xikarian space fleet led by Captain Zigwin Achova wages war against the warmongering Leganian Republic. Barely two months later, the Captain eradicates all life on their planets. 51,739. Xonoc, son of the current Jorro'kil Emperor, Xyrus V.N. Whoster, is the first of any Jorro'kil to see and interact with the Karthla. -Dominion initiates war with the Jorro'kil Free Absolute. -Third Arm Confederacy is created between the Zolan Theocracy of Perfection, the Jorro'kil Free Absolute and the Betaroid Empire. -War spreads to races of the TAC. 51,739-51,753. Conflict between the Dominion and various empires continues, becomes colloquially known as "The Dominion War." 51,740 - Jorro'kil rebellion grows, and the rogue general responsible, Xavez K'roneques, gathers a sizeable military force. This force becomes known as the Jorro'kil Federation. ' 51,740''' - KGI/Jorro'kil war continues, neither side gains any ground. KGI emperor Scrylis begins migration to Ruu'lon. ''' ' 51,742 '- Jiiran flees Vathoris and arrives on Mondar, where, with the help of Fedrin Marr, he begins building an army. ' ' 51,745 '- Jorro'kil Free Absolute agrees to combine forces with the Xikarians ' to defeat both the rebellious Jorro'kil and the rogue Xikarians. Xavez K'roneques is reported to be dead. ' 51,745''' - Small colony terrorist attack. Xliveien Federation is twelve systems strong ' .' 51,747' - Mondar falls completely under Jiiran’s control. The newly founded Imperial Despot of Jiiran launches an offensive against pre-space-fairing worlds. '' 51,750' - In the Xliveien Federation, ' terrorist attacks increase, several Tribunal and Council member assassinated. Federation eighteen systems strong. '''51,750' - Forlarm join the Confederacy and declare war on the KGI. ' 51,751 '- Galaxy drainer used on central area of Ruu'lon. Kar'Geualiea subjugation of that galaxy is near immediate. ' ' 51,752''' - The majority of Forlarm military forces travel into a nearby galaxy to stop the Kar'Geualiea threat there. ' '' 51,752' - One battle war begins in Ruu'lon. ' 51,753. Death of Kradus. -Death of Jorro'kil Emperor Xyrus Whoster. -Xonoc becomes the Jorro'kil Emperor. -Dominion collapses and surviving members scatter throughout Ravena to escape the Confederacy. -Krathunians come into contact with the Jorro'kil and become a part of the Confederacy. -Absolute and the UFIAI declare war on the Confederacy. -Death of underseer Edwande. Underseer Vortei vows to avenge is father by destroying Jorro'kil and Dominion. One battle war ends and Vortei's coup is successful, is elected Despot of the neo-KGI. 51,754. The Seytanbaliks invade the Xikarian planet of Epopho, sparking the Xikarian-Seytanbalik war. 51,755. The Xikarians successfully fend off the Seytanbalik invasion. The Seytanbaliks face crushing losses. -Emperor Tilus Achova of the Xikarians dies. A skirmish for the throne leads to a full-on Xikelic Civil War. 51,758. Ralcath war begins. Xliveien Federation is twenty systems strong. 51,759. Ralcath war ends. 51,760. The Survivor assassinates Xliveien Council leader -Commander Xiaia of the KGI is dispatched to create a foothold on Ravena. 51,761. A rebellion, against the rule of Archlord Reskullus, is founded in secret. 51,762. Xliveien Survivalist Extremists blow up several colonial factories 51,762. Jiiran conquers Daryssan and obtains the Dark Energy Convertor. Construction of the Entropy Accelerator commences. 51,763. War between the Confederacy and UFIAI continues. -An assassination attempt of Confederate leaders occurs on Muthara, a Federation shield world. -Krathunians encounter the Tsardom of Gyelidor, diplomat meeting follows shortly after, IKCS and Tsardom agree to trade, both empire's borders are opened to eachother. -The Overcharge Protocol is activated, and Captain Unit 8164392 is its subject, renaming itself Unsilenced Retribution. -The Imperial Despot of Jiiran is officially acknowledged by the Confederacy and allies with the UFIAI. -Vathoris is invaded by Despot and UFIAI forces, the latter gets away with plans for the Dark Energy Converter -The United Chimerosu Nations reemerges, and sends an exploration ship, the ''Majesty, to the 5th arm to find lost colonies and investigate the Aracharchne. -Nidum, the UFIAI homeworld, is destroyed by Confederate forces, including Unsilenced Retribution. -The Vrentus Collective becomes active once more, and creates a new Supreme, Praedromus. -Q'ren Talus awakens from cyrogenic sleep and travels to reassemble the Continuum Corrupter. -Nevarzians encounter the Arenam Collatio, agree to trade. -Markovans initiate contact with the Arenam Collatio. -Abarron is revived by Praedromus. -The Xikelic Civil War ends. Emperor Zigwin Achova takes the throne. -Lieutenant Avlex is sent on a scouting mission to find other empires. Xliveien Federation still only twenty systems strong. -KGI underseer council votes on war with the Jorro'kil, underseer Olygria begins building an invasion force. -Eldraunn return to Ravena. 51,764. The Eternal Devotion, the last remaining vessel of the Jorro'kil Federation, begins a recruiting program to create a new generation of fighters for the Federation. Aliens from multiple worlds are stolen and forced into service. -A Jorro'kil High Councilor begins collaborating with the Alkisun organization, and orders that the Eternal Devotion be found and destroyed, after the rescue of Free Absolute sleeper cell Jex Kavel, who was residing on the Eternal Devotion for the past 23 years. Category:Other